


I Adore You

by newtdise



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School Life, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtdise/pseuds/newtdise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea shone in his head like a rainbow after rain; Thomas wandered his fingers into the pocket of his navy blue jeans and grabbed a black marker. "I'm sorry Newt, I love you but I have to do this," Thomas whispered. Newt had a bad feeling about this, he knew Thomas was going to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Adore You

He swung the door open and closed them behind his back loudly. His perfectly fluffy hair with the color of wet golden sand was messy. Of course no one would notice few coffee spills on his black long sleeve T-shirt and black jeans but he could feel the sticky damp stains irritated his pale skin. The guy threw his satchel carelessly onto the green couch. As soon as he reached his tidy bedroom, he took off his black T-shirt and replaced it with a loose navy tee. He knew the tee wasn't his, he did not care anyway. He loved the smell of that tee; the smell that belonged to the person that could grow any kind of tulips in deserts of his life. He threw the weight of his body onto the king-sized bed and closed his eyes. 

The scent of vanilla noir spoiled his nose and soul like hot bath and right when his skin touched the smoothness of the covers he could feel all his muscles started relaxing freely like they were cuffed this whole time. Oh, especially his hands and arms, they were so tired and hurting; he wondered the pain would go away if he took them off. But he's glad his shift was over and he's lazily lying in the bed alone. He's happy now that he's taking delight of stretching his muscles and sleeping in huge bed alone. He did love sharing the bed and cuddling with his boyfriend but at some point, he just wanted a time for himself. 

He believed that nothing lasted forever and his faith had become true. Just before he was about to travel the dream world, he could hear somebody opened the front door. Heavy steps of one young man filled the room. That young man was so noisy that he could hear him awfully singing a song while eating something. "NEWT!!! I'M HOMEEEEE!!!!" he cheerfully said loudly. "Babe, you're ho-" he continued but he tripped over the carpet. Some part of his body must have hit the coffee table, Newt believed that by listening to the noise that fall made. 

"Oh crap, man, that hurt!" he said as he rubbed his elbow with his palm. 

"Poor Tommy," Newt mumbled as he buried his face into his pillow.

The guy grunted in silence as he forced his eyes close. However, he was smiling ear-to-ear like a child eating a rainbow candy cane. Deep inside he counted down for Thomas to burst into the room with a loving yet annoying voice and started to talk about his adventures he had that day endlessly. Newt always loved those stories, as much as Thomas loved playing with his hair but right now his eyes were demanding to take a long rest. So was his whole body. Less than one minute Thomas walked into the room and found Newt sleeping in the bed. Of course he tried to be quiet but instead his phone rang loudly and cracked the silence. He got startled so hard that he let his phone slipped from his palm and kissed the floor. "Fuck," Thomas murmured. 

It was so hard for Newt to lay still and not make any sound. But the hardest was trying not to laugh, it was as hard as trying not to fart in a middle of a test. But Newt did it, he held still. He could feel Thomas was crawling under the sheets, he noticed that Thomas was being careful. Thomas' hand softly pulled Newt's arm to Thomas' side. In result, now Newt lied on the bed, facing the ceiling. "Whoah so you're in a deep, deep, deep sleep, Newt." Thomas whispered as he kissed Newt's cheek. Thomas' lips felt ticklish for Newt. If it was hard, now it was difficult for Newt to be still. 

An idea shone in his head like a rainbow after rain; Thomas wandered his fingers into the pocket of his navy blue jeans and grabbed a black marker. "I'm sorry Newt, I love you but I have to do this," Thomas whispered. Newt had a bad feeling about this, he knew Thomas was going to do something. But he chose to acted sleeping. Newt smelled the smell of wet marker ink, now he knew what Thomas was about to do. Newt was sure if he opened his eyes right know, he would crash all the fun and he realized there would be a huge chance it might let Thomas down. Newt forced his body to be still but not stiff. 

So it began, Newt's skin sensed the marker dancing on his pale skin of his face like a dancer dancing on ice ring. Newt heard Thomas' muffed giggles and few times, Thomas had to turn away and bite his tongue. As always, his attempts to be in silence failed. Newt tried really, really hard not to laugh because the marker tickled his skin but his motivation-which was not to make Thomas realize that he was not sleeping- helped him through. As Thomas painted his face with marker, Newt wandered what Thomas was doing with his face. He guessed Thomas was drawing a dick on his forehead by sensing the movements of that marker against his skin. He also knew Thomas was drawing a mustache between his nose and lips. He tried not to smile, he noticed that Thomas remembered how much he hated mustaches so Thomas was probably drawing one just to annoy him. But there were more drawings that he was unable to guess than the ones he could. That was not a problem, anyway.

The thing was, it was not annoying, it was very sweet of him. Newt _adored_ that.

The smell of marker ink numbed his nose like drug, but for Thomas he fought that feeling of throwing up. _Tommy never let me down, I should do the same_ , he thought. About twenty minutes later, Thomas stopped what he was doing as he gestured his body to reach his phone. He took few pictures of Newt and the pale guy let him. Until probably the tenth or eleventh photo Newt pretended to be awaken by the 'click' sound from the phone. "What was that?" he asked. 

"Oh, so you're awake already." Thomas giggled away his nervousness and hid his phone underneath the red covers. 

"Were you taking bloody pictures of me Tommy? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that was- you know what, Tommy? Next time don't forget to put your bloody phone in silent," Newt pretended to be cranky when deep inside he was dying to release a laugh.

The second their eyes met, Thomas burst in laughter. Newt raised one of his eyebrow and grabbed Thomas' phone and found his pictures with all the drawings. Most of them were dick drawings and heart ones. Thomas had circled around one of Newt's eyes with marker and made him looked like a panda. The mustache which he already guessed and also a writing that said " **Tommy <3 Newtie**" on his left cheek, a little too close to his nose. Newt laughed so loud that his eyes closed and his head was thrown back like a child, it was something that Thomas had not seen for a while. That laugh made Thomas felt like had accomplished something, which he actually did. He was delightful to see Newt laugh like that. Thomas stopped laughing at smiled in awe as if he was staring at the most beautiful stars constellations he had ever seen. 

Newt did too as he leaned closer to Thomas, the guy left a warm soft kiss on Thomas' lips. Thomas grabbed Newt's head and pulled him closer, so close that there was no space between them. Newt's hand wandered for the marker, and wrote " **Newtie <3 Tommy"** on Thomas' right cheek. It was almost too messy since Thomas was moving too much while kissing Newt's neck. Newt thought what he did was cheesy, but he did not give a damn. 

Before things got hotter and faster like radiating sunlight, Thomas pressed his nose against Newt's softly and confessed, "I knew you were awake the whole time, thank you for doing that,"

"Shut up," Newt kissed Thomas' lips like there was no tomorrow. 

Thomas had to gently pushed Newt's head gently to continue, "I fucking adore you,"

"I fucking appreciate your bloody existence in my goddamned life," Newt replied before continued kissing the light of his soul passionately.

 

 


End file.
